1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means and methods for configuring computing devices and more particularly relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for providing a user-specific transportable computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing is becoming evermore pervasive. Transactions that used to be only conducted in person can be conducted through computers and networks associated therewith. Many professions have been made easier with the use of a computer. In addition, more and more people carry their work with them whenever they travel via portable computing devices. However, many users have multiple computing devices dedicated to specific purposes. Some of these computing devices are bulky and can be uncomfortable to carry. Often, users are required to juggle the various computing devices they own, thus offsetting the original convenience promised by such devices.
Some users try to use much smaller computing devices, such as PDAs (Portable Digital Assistants) to fill their portable computing needs. However, many software applications are not available on small computing devices. In addition, because data entry is typically more difficult on a small computing device, users often prefer traditional laptops or desktops for many common tasks.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of the current art attempting to fill people's requirements for portable computing. FIG. 1 depicts a centralized server 110 connected to a portable computing device 120, such as a notebook computer. In certain environments, users may download a pre-configured boot image including computing applications from a centralized server 110 to a portable computing device 120. Consequently, in some cases users are able to configure the computing device 120 to reflect their needs and preferences. Users can then carry their portable computing device 120 with them wherever they go.
One disadvantage of the current art, however, is that the pre-configured boot image is typically restricted to devices that have a particular processor and operating system as well as some capability to operate as a desktop. Making changes to the selected applications does not result in corresponding changes to the boot image. Furthermore, the portable computing device is typically bulky and cannot be carried in a pocket or handbag. In addition, portable computing devices are frequently stolen.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for a transportable computing environment. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system and method would enable users to configure their personal computing environment on any accessible computing device.